


Separate Worlds and broken hearts, But I won't be the one to let you go.

by preshxiii



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Fanart, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:49:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24710344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preshxiii/pseuds/preshxiii
Summary: Spring has come and Jun has to return back to his world.To the both of them, their lives will turn back to normal.But to Wonwoo, he just wants a little more time.( Hades and Persephone Wonhui AU)
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37
Collections: Wondrous Harmony





	Separate Worlds and broken hearts, But I won't be the one to let you go.

**Author's Note:**

> My other entry for Wondrous Harmony Fanfest :D  
> I'm sorry if this seems so sad, I just wanted to draw Hades and Perspehone Wonhui because of Fallin Flower :<
> 
> Again many thanks to the mods of the fanfest, they were really kind and understanding when I had so much to ask. Thank you for allowing me to showcase my love for our beloved kitties ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ
> 
> Song: Kiss me Slowly- Parachute  
> The title is also from the song lyrics ✩⡱
> 
> Stay safe everyone! <3


End file.
